Las Cosas Nunca Cambian
by Charlotte Lazarus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Puede la gente cambiar? Naruto reflexiona sobre su vida y se pregunta porqué ama tanto la aldea que lo odia tanto. M por referencias suicidas. ¿Podrá cierto shinobi ayudarlo? ShikaNaru, shounen ai, yaoi.
1. La gente nunca cambia

Historia original de makura moderski, "Things Never Change". Traducción del inglés al español por mí :) Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos e irán directo a su autora.

La historia ya está terminada y cuenta con 20 capítulos y una segunda parte. Trataré de actualizarla semanalmente, y se agradecen las palabras de motivación xD

Disfruten!!

Charlie

***

_Siempre es igual. Me despierto deseando ser alguien diferente, pero sé que no es posible sin importar qué clase de máscara use. Soy todavía la misma persona. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no pensar de esa manera pero, afrontémoslo, mi vida no ha sido un paseo por el parque con la manera en la que he sido tratado. Me pregunto si la aldea algún día me reconocerá... no. Neji tenía razón, la gente nunca cambia. Es decir, en realidad es casi imposible que una persona se cambie a si misma. No puedo cambiar quién soy, y los aldeanos no pueden cambiar quiénes son. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¿De verdad era tan ingenuo? No puedo salir de casa sin que me vean feo o peor. No puedo caminar de noche por miedo a que los aldeanos me ataquen. Lo cual han intentado varias veces, pero Iruka o Kakashi siempre han intervenido. Hasta el día de hoy no sé porqué AMO esta aldea y a todos en ella con todo mi corazón._

_¡Daría mi vida por salvar a esta gente! ¡La misma gente que ha hecho mi vida un infierno! He sido golpeado y ridiculizado toda mi vida por estas personas y, honestamente, puedo decir que no guardo rencores y que no odio a nadie. Mi sueño por ser Hokage, supongo, no importaría mucho si no tengo el respeto de la aldea. Sé que mis amigos y gran parte de los shinobi aquí me respetan, ¿pero los civiles? No. Ellos jamás lo harán. Ser un Hokage no tendría punto si la gente no puede confiar en mí. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre pasan así? ¿Por qué fui elegido a la casa de Kyuubi? ¡No es justo! Lo odio, y realmente me odio._

El muchacho rubio estaba sentado en el piso de la cocina abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras que un flujo constante de lágrimas empañaba su visión. Se mecía de atrás hacia adelante ligeramente, perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos de desesperanza. Había intentado dormir, pero no podía. Era temprano en la mañana ahora. Había permanecido de esa manera por horas, esperando el momento de irse para encontrarse con su equipo en el puente. Tal vez debería ir, decirle a Kakashi que se sentía enfermo y regresar a casa. Podría funcionar, quizás.

_Sí, claro._

Era una hora antes de que se encontraran en el puente y Naruto se levantó tembloroso del suelo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por normalizarse. Pudo detener los temblores después de un rato, y adoptó esa enorme y ridícula sonrisa tan propia de él. Se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que se viese normal. Después de todo, sus problemas eran de él y de nadie más. Cerró la puerta de su departamento y se marchó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las miradas y los susurros comenzaran. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por ser amable, sonriendo e incluso diciendo _Buenos días. _Todo lo que ganó a cambio fueron más miradas de odio, algunos le aventaron piedras e incluso lo empujaron. Pero él nunca se enojaba ni se defendía; simplemente seguía con su camino. No sería correcto que se defendiese. No era culpa de los aldeanos que se sintiesen así. Sus corazones estaban dañados por lo que había sucedido el día que los Kyuubi atacaron. No tenían manera de sanar las heridas sin alguien a quien culpar. Simplemente era desafortunado que Naruto fuese ese alguien.

_No los puedo culpar, todo es mi culpa. Yo soy el zorro de nueve colas._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una piedra grande que fue lanzada a su cabeza y que lo tomó desprevenido. Se tropezó un poco mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Veía doble. Mantuvo su sonrisa aunque su cabeza le dolía terriblemente.

_Lo siento. Por favor, perdónenme. ¡Perdónenme!_

Naruto imploraba en sus adentros, pidiendo perdón por cosas que él no había hecho.

-¡Monstruo!

Su mano estaba cubierta en sangre, pero no le importó y siguió caminando. Este tipo de cosas eran parte de su vida. Siempre serían así sin importar cuánto se esforzara por cambiarlas.

_Soy un monstruo._

Sus ojos parecían tristes y su boca portaba una sonrisa poco natural. Sin prestar atención, uno pensaría que no sucedía nada malo debido a las acciones del muchacho y su gran sonrisa. Pero sus ojos lo decían todo, si tan sólo alguien se molestara en mirar...aunque nadie lo haría. Nadie nunca se fijaba. Naruto gritaba por dentro, rogando por alguien que se fijara. Por alguien que se preocupara por él. Suspiró mientras cruzaba el puente cuarenta minutos antes de la hora prevista; lavó la sangre de sus manos e hizo lo mejor posible por arreglar su cabello. La sangre se había secado. Se sentó junto a la corriente, esperando por los demás. Miró su reflejo en el agua y sólo pudo ver al Kyuubi. Se sintió sobrecogido por el asco ante su propio reflejo. Golpeó con su mano la superficie del agua, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con fluir.

_Ya no puedo seguir con esto..._

Por dentro se estaba derrumbando. Deseaba ser perdonado por los aldeanos. Deseaba que ese infierno terminase, pero no veía la forma de salir. Estaba atrapado dentro de su propia vida. Una vida que había sido elegida para él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus oídos detectaran a Sakura admirando a Sasuke, quien simplemente la ignoraba. Había sido así desde que Naruto casi se mata para traer a Sasuke de vuelta con ella. Sakura ya no habla con Naruto ni parecía que le importara. Ahora tenía lo que quería y ya no tenia tiempo para él. Naruto rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa y se preparó para el plan del día. Ojalá sólo entrenaran. No se sentía con ganas de ir a ninguna misión. La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba más fuerte y Naruto se levantó.

- Uh... ¿dónde está Naruto?... es un perdedor. Es decir, nosotros llegamos puntuales.

_¿Un perdedor? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿aún piensas eso de mí? ¿Después de que traje a Sasuke? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des un poco de reconocimiento?_

Naruto bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, deseando que el río fuera lo suficientemente profundo como para ahogarse en él, pero no lo era. Suspiró, dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa se aproximó.

- ¡Llegas tarde, Naruto!- gritó Sakura.

- Lo siento - logró decir, pero las palabras sonaron un poco incómodas.

Sakura probablemente estaba a punto de golpearle sin darse cuenta que, en realidad, él había sido el primero en llegar, mientras que Sasuke había sabido todo el tiempo que él ya estaba ahí; simplemente eligió no decir nada. Aunque pensó que era raro que Naruto no hubiese dicho que había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar el hecho más a profundidad, Kakashi apareció de la nada (o así podría parecerle a un no shinobi).

- Perdón que llegué tarde, me perdí en el camino de la vida...

- ¡Sí, claro!- gritó Sakura con rabia.

Kakashi miró hacia donde Naruto estaba, esperando una respuesta del rubio acerca de su tardanza, pero nunca llegó. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que eso era extrañó y decidió mencionarlo.

- Eh Naruto, ¿tú no vas a gritarme también?

- ¡El también acaba de llegar, sensei!- intervino Sakura.

- Ya veo, ¿es eso verdad?

- Si...hehe...me desperté tarde.

- Bueno, pues de todas maneras el entrenamiento ha sido cancelado por hoy. ¡El nuevo paraíso Icha icha salió hoy!

Con esto se desvaneció, apresurándose hacia la librería para conseguir el nuevo número de su amada novela porno.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Nos hizo esperarle sólo para que nos cancelara?!- gritó una muy enojada Sakura.

- Hn- fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo.

Naruto estaba secretamente feliz de que las cosas acabaran así. No estaba de humor. No creía que fuera posible sentirse peor que como se había sentido en la mañana, pero así era. Se sentía terrible. Las palabras de Sakura, aunque aparentemente insignificantes, le habían herido como si se trataran de un kunai.

- ¡Entonces nos vemos pronto, chicos!- Naruto les sonrió mientras se iba.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la sangre seca en la cabeza de Naruto y lo reflexionó antes de deshacerse del pensamiento. Sakura había decidido bombardearlo con preguntas y tonterías.

Naruto podía lucir muy sonriente rumbo a su casa, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Detrás de esa sonrisa suya había un pequeño niño atrapado en una esfera de dolor. Se sentía tan solo, con tanto frío. Evitó todo contacto visual en el camino a casa. No estaba seguro si podía seguir manteniendo sus sonrisa falsa. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los horribles nombres que le llamaban, pero en su estado no fue posible. Escuchó cada palabra hiriente y el dolor que le causaban era casi insoportable. Dolía tanto que casi no podía respirar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a casa. En su estado de tristeza no se percató de que no cerró bien la puerta. Fue hasta el baño y se encerró. Se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo parecía mutar ante sus propios ojos en el Kyuubi. Empezó a llorar.

_¡Maldito zorro!_

Naruto golpeó con el puño el espejo. El vidrio se rompió y cayó al suelo. Naruto no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo. Se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando. Su mano sangraba, pero no le importó. Kyuubi sanaba rápido.

_¡Maldito zorro! ¿Ni siquiera puedo sangrar por mi cuenta? ¡Me has arruinado, zorro!_

Abrazó sus rodillas y empezó a mecerse ligeramente, como antes.

_¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué el Cuarto tuvo que sellar las nueve colas dentro de mí? No es justo..._

_**_**

Oficina de Tsunade

- Ah, por fin estás aquí.

- Sí, Hokage-

_Aunque es problemático, estaba mirando desde las nubes._

- Necesito que lleves esto papeles a Naruto, por favor.

- Sí, Hokage.

_¿Por qué debo hacer tareas problemáticas? Estaba metido en mis propios asuntos cuando ella mandó por mí para hacer su voluntad._

El chico Nara suspiró ligeramente.

_Supongo que no puede evitarse. Están etiquetados como importantes, así que asumo que un chunin tiene que entregarlos. De todas formas es problemático._

_***_

Su llanto incrementó. Se odiaba más de lo que jamás odiaría a nadie más. Odiaba al Kyuubi con cada fibra de su ser.

_¡Zorro bastardo!_

Se rió amargamente al darse cuenta de que podía ayudar a todos. Tal vez considerarían empezar a respetarlo. Tal vez finalmente sería visto como el héroe el Cuarto dijo que era. Miró los vidrios rotos que ensuciaban el suelo alrededor suyo y sonrió, quizás era falsa, quizás era real, pero era una sonrisa. Tomó el vidrio más filoso que encontró y lo posó frente a sí por un rato. Las lágrimas habían parado, pero su cara estaba hinchada y parecía que se pondría a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento.

El vidrio brillaba hermoso con la luz del baño. Presionó el filo contra su muñeca y lo clavó profundamente. Se sobrecogió por el dolor, pero de una enferma manera se sentía bien. El Kyuubi empezó casi inmediatamente a sanar sus heridas, pero Naruto siguió apuñalando y cortando su muñeca. Rápidamente cambió a la otra muñeca. El chakra del zorro de desvanecía y no podía ir al paso de Naruto. Pero de todas formas no podía morir con el zorro dentro de él.

_¡Jódete! ¡Vamos a morir aquí y ahora, zorro!_

Naruto tomó el vidrio y apuñaló su propio estómago. Gritó de dolor, pero continuó apuñalando su abdomen. Paró sólo para saborear el dolor. Para Naruto, el suplicio era una forma de libertad, y podía saborearla. La sangre empezó a formar un charco en torno a él. Escuchó un sonido, pero siguió con el apuñalamiento y las cortadas, tratando de cansar al chakra del zorro para poder sangrar hasta la muerte. Incluso en este estado sentía culpa por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a los aldeanos.

_Perdónenme por todo._

Shikamaru afuera de la casa de Naruto, confundido respecto al porqué la puerta delantera estaba abierta. Después de unos segundos entró a la casa. Sus ojos escanearon el cuarto.

- ¿Naruto?

Se asomó en la cocina y, mientras rondaba el lugar, escuchó los sollozos venir desde el baño.

- ¿Naruto?- llamó, tocando la puerta, pero cuando su llamado fue respondido con sollozos se preocupó.

Abrió la puerta del baño sin pensarlo dos veces. Shikamaru se estremeció ante la escena grotesca que estaba frente a él; lo que vio lo perseguiría por siempre. El rubio estaba casi inconsciente y apuñalándose repetidamente en el abdomen.

- ¡Naruto, para!

Trató de arrebatarle el vidrio, pero Naruto lo clavó tan dentro de su estómago como pudo. Esto trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Shikamaru e intentó levantar a rubio para conseguirle ayuda.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¿Que? ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

Naruto perdió la conciencia y Shikamaru lo levantó del suelo y corrió lo más rápido que había corrido en toda su vida, llorando. Estaba en estado de shock y no podía creer que su amigo fuera capaz de algo así. Los aldeanos parecían bastante contentos con la imagen de Naruto cubierto de sangre y agonizando. Observaron, esperando que muriese. Shikamaru no había notado que su mirada estaba enfocada en el hospital que cada vez estaba más cerca. Naruto se movía ligeramente, abrió débilmente sus ojos y miró a Shikamaru.

- ¡No te me mueras!

- Lo siento- suspiró el rubio.

- ¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿¡Por qué?!

- Las personas no pueden cambiar quienes son...


	2. ¡No te mueras!

Nota de la traductora: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que son muy apreciados. Disculpen la tardanza, mi vida ha resultado demasiado complicada estos últimos meses. Espero disfruten el capítulo, y recuerden que sus reviews son para mí y para la autora original :) Hasta pronto!

Nota de la autora: Creo que debería clarificar que esta historia se lleva a cabo justo antes del Shippuden, pero Sasuke ha sido traído de vuelta aquí. Y obviamente algunos personajes están OOC, sobretodo Sakura, que es la mala de este capítulo... lo siento fanáticos de Sakura!

***

Naruto perdió la conciencia y Shikamaru lo levantó y corrió lo más rápido que había corrido en toda su vida. Lloraba del shock y no podía creer que su amigo hubiera hecho algo así. Los aldeanos parecían bastante divertidos por la grotesca imagen de Naruto cubierto de sangre, la cual hubiera mortificado profundamente a Shikamaru de haber estado prestando atención. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el hospital que cada vez se veía más cerca. La cara usualmente tranquila de Shikamaru mostraba una determinación no comúnmente vista por otros, ni siquiera por sus compañeros de equipo. Miró hacia abajo y notó que Naruto se movía un poco, adolorido.

-¡No te me mueras!- gritó el moreno, desesperado.

-Lo siento- suspiró el rubio a través de tosidos congestionados; sin duda estaba sangrando internamente.

-¿Por qué, Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru, llorando.

Shikamaru no podía imaginar qué pudo haber causado esto por parte del Ninja más feliz de Konoha. De acuerdo a Shikamaru, Naruto siempre estaba sonriendo, así que, ¿por qué? No podía afrontar la escena del baño. No podía ser el verdadero Naruto. ¡Naruto simplemente no era así! El moreno trató desesperadamente de engañar a su cerebro y hacerse creer que éste no era el verdadero Naruto, pero siendo el genio que era, falló al tratar de engañar a su propio cerebro. El muchacho en sus brazos definitivamente era Naruto.

-Las personas no pueden cambiar quienes son...-dijo el rubio entre tosidos.

Shikamaru cerró lo ojos ante las palabras distantes de Naruto. Le habían dolido aunque no tenía idea a qué se refería Naruto al decirlas. Shikamaru deseaba haberlas entendido. ¿Cómo no podía comprenderlas? Después de todo, él era un genio. Shikamaru se sentía responsable por lo sucedido, aunque era evidente que no era su culpa. Él sólo había sido el desafortunado que había encontrado a Naruto en esas condiciones, sin embargo, Shikamaru no lo veía así. La culpa le pesaba en el pecho.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvían a cerrar y sentía que toda su energía había sido absorbida. Esta vez estaba seguro de que el mundo acabaría pronto.

Shikamaru siguió corriendo con el rubio asegurado entre sus brazos. El único sonido que el moreno podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón mientras corría. La única cosa que podía sentir era la presión en su corazón y sus pies golpeando duro sobre el pavimento mientras corría. Shikamaru estaba empeñado en salvar a su amigo.

Las heridas en las muñecas de Naruto habían empezado a sanar gracias al kyuubi, y la hemorragia era mínima. Era lo único para lo que el maldito kyuubi era bueno. El estómago de Naruto, sin embargo, era otra historia. El cristal era escasamente visible y su estómago estaba hecho pedazos. No había manera de decir qué tipo de daño interno se había hecho el rubio. Naruto sonrió al sentir la muerte aproximarse mientras apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

El hospital ya estaba a la vista y muy cerca. El moreno aceleró al ver su destino con un impulso de energía que venía de una parte desconocida de su ser. Shikamaru entró al hospital abruptamente, haciendo que varias personas que estaban en la sala de espera saltaran del susto. Apenas podía hablar a través de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Un grupo de médicos que al parecer salió de la nada, corrió hacia ellos y tomó a Naruto de los brazos de Shikamaru, dejándolo sólo.

El moreno simplemente permaneció parado en el lobby del hospital, cubierto de sangre y temblando sin control. Para alguien tan brillante como él, estaba teniendo muchos problemas para procesar los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Naruto siempre parecía tan feliz. ¡Era amigo de todos! Algo no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Naruto se haría algo así? ¿Por qué? Era una inspiración para todos para "Nunca Rendirse"; ¿por qué se rendiría ante la vida?

Shikamaru golpeó la pared con rabia. Estaba tan alterado que apenas sintió el dolor en sus nudillos incluso aunque sangraban. Sus sollozos empeoraron y golpeó de nuevo la pared, cegado por la rabia. Algunas personas en el lobby se aproximaron a él e intentaron calmarlo.

Él no entendía nada y el shock lo estaba sobrepasando, pero ¿quién no estaría así en su situación? Su mente iba a mil por hora. Fue forzado por manos fuertes a sentarse. Protestó, pero no tuvo opción. Levantó la mirada y notó a la Hokage observándolo fijamente. Su expresión era muy oscura.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- exigió saber Tsunade.

Shikamaru inhaló para empezar a contar su historia, pero sus pulmones protestaron cuando quiso hablar. Continuó tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero simplemente no parecía poder conseguirlo. Su respiración aumentó sólo al pensar en los eventos que habían ocurrido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo formar las palabras. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hablar. Estaba convencido de que las palabras morirían en su garganta. Era demasiado doloroso hablar, pero aún así lo intentó. Realmente trató de responderle a la Hokage, pero no importa cuánto aire inhalara, era un intento fútil.

-¡Mierda! ¡Va a empezar a hiperventilar si no se calma!

Tsunade hizo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarlo. Colocó su mano en su hombro y masajeó su espalda suavemente en una manera muy maternal. La escena de Naruto apuñalándose cuando apenas podía mantenerse consciente se reproducía vividamente en la mente de Shikamaru. Su cara se contrajo con asco y desolación. El olor a sangre, de la sangre de Naruto, no lo ayudaba en nada en su estado actual. Su respiración se aceleró de nuevo y trató de respirar con calma, pero todavía no podía articular palabra alguna. El cerebro del genio estaba sobrecargado, no podía hablar.

-Shikamaru, cálmate. ¡No puedo ayudarte hasta que me digas todo!- gritó frenéticamente Tsunade, tratando de averiguar qué rayos había pasado con Naruto, aunque era predecible con tan sólo verlo.

-Va-va-vale. * respiro profundo * Fui a...a....en-entregar unos pa-papeles y su...su puerta estaba abierta-

-Sí...

-Y...y llamé pe-pero nadie me respondió...y....y...escuché...-

-¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó Tsunade gentilmente.

-Llanto.

Tsunade bajó la cabeza apesumbradamente. No había otra respuesta, Naruto verdaderamente se había intentado suicidar, y muy probablemente iba a tener éxito. Miró de nuevo a Shikamaru con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no estaba satisfecha. Tsunade entró en un estado de negación. No podía permitirse creer que él haría algo así. Iba a ser Hokage algún día, ¡él mismo lo decía! ¡No había forma en la que pudiera dejar de lado ese sueño!

En un tono maternal, lo persuadió gentilmente de que continuara con su historia.

-Seguí los sollozos y descubrí que procedían del baño...

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó ansiosamente, esperando que dijera otra cosa en lugar de describir a Naruto hiriéndose.

-A Na-Naruto... ¡apuñalándose con un pedazo de cristal!

Tsunade tomó a Shikamaru entre sus brazos en un abrazo maternal, mientras masajeaba su espalda en un intento por calmarlo. Apretó fuerte el cuerpo tembloroso de Shikamaru. Tsunade podía sentir las lágrimas del muchacho, lo que le daban ganas de llorar con él. Naruto realmente había intentado matarse. No había más duda sobre ello en su mente. Tsunade tragó las lágrimas al pensarlo.

-¿Puedes salvarlo?- preguntó Shikamaru, esperanzado ante sus habilidades como Ninja médico y sannin.

Sus ojos se veían oscuros. Las heridas de Naruto eran grandes. Sólo podía esperar que el maldito kyuubi ayudara en la curación. Sería la única manera en podría sobrevivir lo que había hecho.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- contestó Tsunade, con una voz menos que esperanzadora.

Sin otra palabra, corrió hacia el cuarto de Naruto. Shikamaru fue dejado solo en la sala de espera, absolutamente solo. Exactamente como Naruto se ha de haber sentido cada minuto de su existencia. Se quedó sentado, temblando ligeramente ante la visión de la sangre de Naruto sobre de él. ¿Podia Naruto verdaderamente vivir tras haber perdido tanta sangre? ¿Podría cualquiera? Shikamaru, tan inteligente como era, debió de haber sabido que las probabilidades de eso para una persona normal eran prácticamente nulas. Pero notó cómo Naruto nunca había permanecido herido por mucho tiempo y empezó a preguntarse porqué sería eso. El olor metálico de la sangre de la que estaba cubierto hizo que se sintiera mal del estómago, pero no iba a dejar a Naruto.

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó Ino de manera frenética después de ver a su compañero de equipo cubierto de sangre.

Dio la vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz familiar y vio a Ino seguida por Sakura.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- lloró Ino, preocupada.

- Sí, supongo- logró contestar ahogadamente a la primera pregunta de Ino, pero no podía contestar la segunda.

Ino se inclinó hacia él para buscar heridas, puesto que estaba entrenando ninjitsu médico. Sus ojos se veían confundidos ya que no encontró cortes o heridas presentes en el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

- No es mi sa…sangre…

Ino se veía aun más confundida mientras se sentó junto a él. Vio la terrible pinta de su cara y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Ella sabía que tanta cantidad de sangre perdida era fatal para cualquiera. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza, sólo podía esperar que no fuera alguien que conociera personalmente –a pesar de lo horrible que sonaba, así era como ella se sentía-. Sakura observaba con un rostro de preocupación, pero mantuvo su distancia ya que no quería interferir.

- ¿Entonces de quién es la sangre?- preguntó, luciendo aun más preocupada.

Shikamaru comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ahora Ino no tenía idea de qué había sucedido, de quién era la sangre o de qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que ella sabía es que uno de sus compañeros de equipo estaba pasando por un momento difícil y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No había medicina ninijitsu que pudiera ayudarlo. Así que hizo lo único que sí sabía hacer. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Shikamaru y lo confortó.

-Es de Na…Naruto…- tartamudeó a través de las lágrimas.

Ino estaba en shock, mientras que Sakura permaneció sin expresión alguna. Sabía que Naruto podía curarse por sí mismo y no le dio mucha importancia. Al ser compañera de equipo de Naruto había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que él era el contenedor del kyuubi. Sakura sabía que el kyuubi se curaría a sí mismo sin importar qué, así que no se preocupó en absoluto. Después de todo, durante su pelea con Sasuke, Naruto había recibido un golpe directo de Chidori en su pecho y se había curado en ese instante. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?

- ¿De Naruto?- preguntó Ino más confundida que antes - ¡Sa-Sakura! ¡Es de Naruto!

- Estoy segura de que estará bien- respondió Sakura sin soltar una lágrima y con cero rastro de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada en un momento así?

- Porque probablemente hizo algo estúpido, como retar a alguien mucho más fuerte que él…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Shikamaru se había quedado en silencio durante toda la conversación, mientras que rebozaba de enojo en contra de la kunoichi. No podía creer que Naruto tuviera tan poca importancia para ella.

- ¿Se peleó con Sasuke de nuevo? Se lo merece- dijo Sakura.

El enojo de Shikamaru aumentó. No podía entender cómo ella podía ser tan fría hacia su compañero de equipo. Sus puños temblaron con ira e Ino lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Ino había sentido cada uno de sus músculos tensarse por el enojo. Ino miró en dirección a Sakura, difícilmente creyendo las palabras que salían de su boca.

- ¡Cállate!- gritó Shikamaru.

Sakura lucía desconcertada por su intempestivo arrebato. Shikamaru nuca había querido herir a nadie tan vehemente como deseaba herir a Sakura en ese momento. No podía entender cómo alguien podía estar tan calmado y tranquilo cuando su camarada estaba seriamente herido. Naruto estaba luchando por su vida y a ella no parecía importarle un carajo. Simplemente no podía entender porqué se estaba comportando de dicha manera.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- recriminó Sakura groseramente.

- ¡Tú no lo viste!- gritó Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie.

- Si se peleó con Sasuke-kun, se lo tenía bien merecido- contestó ella directamente.

- ¿Tu cabeza está tan inflada de aire que nunca notaste a tu compañero retraerse?- reclamó Shimaru fuertemente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Sakura, molestándose con él.

- Naruto trató…trató de quitarse la vida…- su voz se apagó.

- Sí, claro. Es tan tonto que probablemente no pudo ni hacer _eso _bien.

Ino no había dicho nada todo ese tiempo, pero NO concordaba con Sakura en absoluto. De hecho, el cuerpo de Ino temblaba de ira, aunque pasó desapercibido por los dos que estaban discutiendo. Shikamaru se abalanzó hacia Sakura. Varias personas que habían estado prestando atención a la escena se apresuraron a contenerlo. Nunca nadie hubiese adivinado que sería Ino la que lanzaría el puñetazo que haría volar por los aires a Sakura. Ino se aproximó a Sakura, quien apretaba su mejilla derecha con dolor. Era la primera vez que Ino había podido utilizar el entrenamiento médico que había recibido de esa manera.

- Sal de aquí- le dijo Ino fríamente, alzando de nuevo el puño para dejar su punto claro.

Sakura se fue sin decir nada más. Ella pensó que no era nada serio, y dudaba seriamente que Naruto se pudiese suicidar con el kyuubi dentro de él. Sakura acarició su mejilla derecha con enojo, curándose mientras salía del lugar.

~Quirófano~

Naruto yacía sobre la mesa de operaciones, quieto. Tsunade paró sus pasos en la puerta y miró al equipo medico corriendo por todas partes, tratando de curar sus heridas.

- ¡Tsunada-sama! Gracias a Dios que está aquí, necesitamos su sapiencia.

- Hai- contestó, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Tsunade examinó las heridas auto infligidas y se encogió ante la desagradable vista. Sentía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas y casi perdió el control de sí misma. No podía empezar a imaginar el dolor que él sentía, mucho menos el dolor emocional que debió de haber sentido para llegar tan lejos.

- ¿Por qué?

Tsunade bajó a cabeza con sus lágrimas cayendo al piso. Levantó su puño mientras que los demás la miraban, nerviosos. La sannin lanzó su puño infundido de chakra a la pared, causando que todos en el cuarto saltaran con miedo.

-¿Cómo es que algo así pasó desapercibido?- gritó Tsunade a través del río de lágrimas.

La piel de su abdomen estaba desgarrada y el vidrio era apenas visible. Había perforado sus intestinos y la parte inferior de sus pulmones. La sannin recuperó la compostura por el bien de Naruto. Tenía que salvarlo sin importar qué. Tsunade y Shizune empezaron a trabajar rápidamente después de remover el vidrio. Sus muñecas fueron las más fáciles de curar, ya que prácticamente se habían curado solas. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se estaba desvaneciendo de este mundo.

-Mierda, ¡lo estamos perdiendo!- gritó Shizune, frenéticamente ensanchando su red de chakra curativa sobre el estómago de Naruto.

Un poco de sangre salió y los salpicó a ambos, causando que Tsunade se distrajera y perdiera brevemente el control de su chakra. Su miedo a la sangre había regresado. Peleó fuertemente en contra de él para salvar a Naruto. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su chakra. Visiones de su hermano y su amante muerto pasaron por su mente.

_¡SER HOKAGE, ESE ES MI SUEÑO!_

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron y la red de chakra sobre su abdomen se ensanchó, abrazándola en su brillo verde. Los ojos de Shizune estaban muy abiertos, en shock ante la determinación mostrada por Tsunade.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Tsunade.

Naruto estaba solo en la oscuridad, asustado y llorando como un niño. ¿Que podía hacer? Había una débil luz en la lejanía y se dirigió hacia ella. No estaba seguro porqué, pero se sentía vacío. ¿No se supone que la muerte lo liberaría? Caminó lentamente rumbo a la luz.

- Sus signos vitales están disminuyendo rápidamente.

-Hay que estabilizarlo, ¡ahora!

-¡Naruto! ¡Aguanta ahí, regresa! ¡No puedes dejarme también!- exclamó Tsunade.

Naruto alzó la cabeza. Podía haber jurado que alguien lo había llamado, ¿pero quién lo haría? ¿De verdad había escuchado a alguien diciendo su nombre? No. Nadie llamaría a un monstruo como él. Naruto suspiró y volteó su cabeza hacia la luz.

_Así es como debe de ser, _pensó Naruto.

-¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

Shikamaru había estado parado frente a la puerta por un buen rato. Simplemente ya no podía seguir esperando en el lobby. Tenía que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los gritos que provenían del cuarto hicieron que su corazón se detuviera. Naruto se estaba muriendo. Las lágrimas de Shikamaru regresaron con vehemencia mientras entraba al cuarto.

-¡Está perdiendo el pulso!- gritó Shizune, tratando desesperadamente de revivir a Naruto.

La red de chakra de Tsunade se desvaneció, y ella empezó a temblar violentamente mientras se deslizaba por la misma pared a la que había golpeado. Era el fin. Al final ni siquiera podía salvarlo. Ella era inútil de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza con desolación y vergüenza, y no hizo nada por ocultar sus lágrimas. Estaba muerto, su sueño estaba muerto. Otra vida arruinada por seguir ese sueño.

La cara de Shikamaru se marcó por el horror al ver a Naruto. Rodeó con sus brazos al muchacho agonizante, sus lágrimas cayendo libremente por su cara. Éstas se resbalaron de su mejilla y cayeron en la cara del otro, haciendo parecer como si fuera Naruto quien estuviera llorando.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó Shikamaru, llorando violentamente por su amigo.

El alarido que escapó de los labios del pelinegro hizo eco en las paredes del hospital. El tono era estremecedor y todo el que alcanzó a escucharlo quedó petrificado.


End file.
